


Vile

by argylemikewheeler



Series: Tumblr Re-posts [27]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, But literally a sip - no actual Drinking, Little Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, first drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argylemikewheeler/pseuds/argylemikewheeler
Summary: Prompt: Mike and Will having their first taste of alcohol when they're a little bit older and Will actually being disgusted by it and not understand why the hell people would drink that stuff voluntarily





	Vile

The whole thing was more or less Mike’s idea. His father was out of town for business and his mother was out with Holly for some school thing Mike didn’t care about for most of the night. Nancy was home for spring break, but would be out with her friends. Mike could have the whole basement to himself and his friends. At first, he was going to invite everyone– Lucas, Dustin, Max, El, and Will– but when it came to planning things out, Mike knew he really could only have a few people over to keep suspicion low. He asked Will and he agreed, although somewhat with hesitance on the phone. They both had never had any alcohol before and with graduation parties on the horizon, Mike and Will wanted to know what in the hell they were up against before they found themselves in a bad situation. They both knew what happened to Troy last year.

Mike wasn’t sure what in the hell it was, really. He had taken it from Nancy, finding a thermos of a brownish liquid in her room as she herself was getting ready for a party. She had told him what it was before in passing, but Mike couldn’t remember the name. He just knew it sounded kind of German and definitely like a liquor. He placed the thermos in front of him and Will as they sat on the floor, legs crossed.

“Are you sure about this?” Will asked, peering into the cup. “It looks weird.”

“It’s probably just beer or something.” Mike said, looking at it and nudging the side of the cup to watch the ripples. “I mean, this is Nancy. She can’t possibly be a  _hard_ drinker.”

“Do you want to go first?” Will’s hands were still firmly folded in his lap, not coming closer to the thermos.

“You scared?” Mike laughed, uncrossing a leg to gently poke Will with his foot. “It’s just a sip. If you don’t like it, we can just go back to fooling around.”

“Wow, so promising.” Will sighed, rolling his eyes and swatting his leg away. “Fine. I’ll go first.”

The thermos was short and stout in Will’s thin hands. He brought it up to his nose first, smelling the drink before lowering it to his lips.

“You don’t have to.” Mike said as the lip of the cup hovered over Will’s.

“Just a sip.” He said, shrugging. Will touched the cup to his lips and took a quick sip. He held the cup out to Mike to be polite at first, then as his face contorted with disgust, it was to try and get the liquor out of his presence. “That is  _vile_.”

“Yeah?” Mike laughed, taking the thermos with two hands and trying to keep it from spilling.

Will gagged and stuck his tongue out to try and evaporate the flavor from his tongue. “Yeah.  _Fuck_.”

“Whoa. It usually takes a lot more for that word to come out.” Mike noted. “Well, what’s fair is fair. One sip.” Mike held the thermos up to toast Will, who was still gagging. Mike held his breath as he lifted it to his lips. He was hoping that if he didn’t smell it, it would taste different, possibly less like the  _battery acid_  Will was drinking.

He tipped his head back and opened his mouth, letting a rush of the liquor into his mouth. It was hot, but without temperature. It  _burned_ his mouth, as if evaporating every ounce of water in his mouth. His tongue curled away from the feeling, trying to escape the liquor, but the only way to get rid of it was to swallow it. Mike slammed the cup down and clenched his eyes closed as he forced it down.

“It’s poison, isn’t it?” Will asked, laughing at Mike’s coughing. “What the hell is Nancy up to?”

“I guess she’s a lot cooler than we thought.” Mike muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Cool?” Will echoed. “I don’t think ingesting that  _crap_ makes you cool.” He shook his head and pushed the thermos away from both of them with his foot. “I’m okay being uncool then.”

“You’re already uncool.” Mike teased, grabbing Will’s foot and pulling it forwards him. Will slid across the floor, his legs resting on either side of Mike’s waist. “This is just sinking your reputation, Will.”

“First off, I  _am_ cool.” Will argued. “I’m weird but I’m at least cool.” He poked Mike’s chest and pursed his lips in disagreement. “I’ve been cool since freshman year. I mean, come  _on_. Bright clothes and the cutest boyfriend? Totally cool.” Will placed his arms on Mike’s shoulders and twisted the hair at the nape of Mike’s neck.

“You know not being able to handle liquor isn’t going to help you– either of us.”

“So I’m a living stereotype.” Will scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Last time I checked, it’s 1989 and I’m allowed to be whoever the hell I want. And none of those identities involve me being drunk off…  _rat poison_.”

“You hate it that much?” Mike asked. He slid his hands up and down Will’s back, soothing his spine from its earlier coughing spasms.

“I don’t actually understand why anyone would drink that willingly.” Will said firmly. “I’m not entirely positive Nancy didn’t give us gasoline or something.”

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s just what it tastes like.” Mike laughed. His hands splayed across Will’s back, feeling his muscles stretch and flex as he laughed as well, leaning back in his hands knowing he’d hold him up. “Bitter and gross.”

“Not a fan either?” Will asked, hands sliding up to hold Mike’s face.

“Not at all.” Mike said, scrunching up his nose and shaking his head. Will’s hands remained on his cheeks and slowly stilled his face, pulling it close to his face, eyes already closing. “I have more of a sweet-spot myself.” Mike whispered. The kiss tasted bitter, both of them recoiling to let out a giggle before returning to kiss the sweet smile meant for them.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Rebloggable Post!](https://argylemikewheeler.tumblr.com/post/169050196445/hey-do-you-still-take-prompt-i-thought-maybe)


End file.
